Michael Jackson
- Adult Michael = }} Bentley Green and Nice Peter as Michael Jackson |fullname = Michael Joseph Jackson |nicknames = The King of Pop MJ Michael Joe Jackson Wacko Jacko Jacko The Gloved One |born = August 29, 1958 Gary, Indiana |died = June 25, 2009 (aged 50) Los Angeles, California |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |image2 = - Adult Michael = }} |ERBnumber = Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley |vs = Elvis Presley |releasedate = April 2, 2012 |votecount = 71% |location = Yellow & Purple Flowers Blue background}} Michael Jackson battled against Elvis Presley in Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley. Young Michael Jackson was portrayed by Bentley Green, and adult Michael Jackson was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the Rapper Michael Joseph Jackson (August 29, 1958 – June 25, 2009) was an American singer, dancer, song writer, and pop star. He is often called the "King of Pop" because of his great music and hits, such as "Thriller," "Billie Jean," and "Beat It." Jackson invented the dance move known as the moonwalk and being part of The Jackson Five as a child. He is recognized as the most successful entertainer of all time by Guinness World Records. ERBoH Bio WHOOOOO! I'm Michael Jackson, the 8th of 10 children. Ha, UH! Come on, girl! (I just danced to the left then spun around!) When I was ten years oId I sang my heart out for the Jackson Five while Dad beat the crap out of me, but I was a star! Mamma Say Mamma Saw Mamaco Saw! Can you believe it, girl? You gotta be as talented as me to get away with being this weird. HUH! Don't stop 'till ya get enough, huh! (I spun again and tipped my hat and stretched out my sparkly gloved hand.) I had a pet chimp named Bubbles and a creepy obsession with Shirley Temple, but my moonwalk dance was out of this world. Yeow! (I moonwalked back and forth!) I also got my hair lit on fire during a Pepsi commercial, but I co-wrote "We Are The World" which made millions for charity. So Beat It! OHH!! (I hopped up in the air.) I got accused of sexual abuse a whole bunch, but I'm in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame twice, once for the Jackson Five and once as a solo artist. My 1982 album Thriller is still the best selling album of all time even though I bleached my skin and wore a surgeon's mask around. UGH! (I just grabbed my crotch!) I was married to Lisa Marie Presley and a dermatologist, Debbie Rowe, I have three children: Prince Michael Jackson I, Paris Michael Katherine Jackson and Prince Michael Jackson II AKA Blanket, whom I hung out of a hotel window. Ugh, I'm a smooth criminal. I may have died at 50 from an overdose of anesthesia, but I'm the world's best selling male pop artist! Suck on that, Bieber! WHOOOOO!!!! (I just stood in the wind, danced around, then jumped on a car, smashed it's windows out and grabbed my crotch again!) WHOOOOO!!! Lyrics 'Verse 1' Young Michael Jackson: Oooh, Elvis Presley as I live and breathe. You stole rock and roll, gave us Rockabilly cheese! You dance like an epileptic, nothing but left feet. I've seen it! Every record you set, man, I Beat It! Here's a tip: don't swallow a bucket of drugs, So you won't die on the toilet dropping hunks of Burning Love. I'm Bad, I'm a Smooth Criminal, better face up. Call me Ed Sullivan, shoot you from the waist up! Watch me Moonwalk and I step on your Blue Suede. Even in death, I go platinum on Blu-Ray! Spitting out hits since I was six years old. I'm the King of Pop! You're the King of Jelly Rolls! 'Verse 2' Adult Michael Jackson: Oooh, it's about time for a Thriller. Didn't lose any chocolate, I just added vanilla. I'm going Off The Wall! I won't stop 'til I get enough! Whooping your big fat ass with my shiny glove! How you gonna talk about the birds and the bees, When you met your own wife when she was only 14? Then you made one daughter, she (ah) came to me. I took her to my Neverland Ranch to Hee-Hee! You shoulda stayed in the army, dude! Shamone, even Tito looks better than you! I'm singing Aaaahhhhhh! You're singing Don't Be Cruel. There's only one crown, baby. Let the one King rule! Trivia *Michael Jackson was indirectly mentioned in Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga by Lady Gaga when she mentioned the Jackson Five, in Justin Bieber vs Beethoven by Justin Bieber when he claimed that he was the next Michael Jackson, and indirectly again in Mozart vs Skrillex when Skrillex says that Mozart's father makes the Jackson Five's family look like the Family Circus. **Skrillex is the only person to mention Jackson after he rapped. **Every time that he was mentioned, it was by a modern music artist. ***This makes Jackson and the Jackson Five the most mentioned performers/artists in ERB. **Michael Jackson is the 6th person to be mentioned (indirectly) in a battle after they appear, after John Lennon, Adolf Hitler, Bill O'Reilly, Chuck Norris, and Albert Einstein. **He is tied with Adolf Hitler for being mentioned the most amount of times, at 3 times each. *He is the third rapper to change forms, after Chuck Norris from Walker, Texas Ranger to martial artist and Gandalf from Gandalf the White to Gandalf the Grey. **He is the first rapper to be portrayed by two different people in one battle, the other being Doctor Who. *So far, young Michael Jackson is the youngest rapper to appear in a rap battle. **Nevertheless, he, Pleistarchus, and Ignorance and Want are the only children that have appeared in ERB. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley Category:Nice Peter Category:Bentley Green